queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen's Blade: Grimoire/@comment-5990882-20131201050447/@comment-5990882-20140313075937
well revoltech can be a bit different, they normally pick to leave part of the body in one piece(for example the seem down Sigui's dress/habit back rather than including a separate breast piece) although a total hair change would be doable, they probably will not due to the amount of pieces that would need to be included. See the standard revoltech queen's blade has a body, a few hands/faces, alternate gear(like a torn piece of clothing), and then the stand and weapon, including the pieces for the swap would exceed the standard amount of parts unless Hansel was the damaged mode. See, the arms are the same but Hansel does not have the ice-cream cone parts, that could probably be removed on the lower arms to make room for the claws but the upper arms would need to be replaced. The way I see it, if Hansel and Gretel were to be the same figure, Hansel's core body clothing, hair, face, and claws would need to be in place of the damage mode gear, if there was a peg in her bum like Melona and Aldra, the Hansel panties would probably have no problem staying on and then the top piece would probably also be able to slide over her chest. The main reason I don't think revoltech will make them as one figure is that then they would not include the damage mode gear for Gretel and they can make more money selling them as separate figures. Hansel's claws would also probably only replace her hands as well and just peg into that joint hole. As for Kaguya, cast off parts are different than attached clothing and have to be somewhat stronger since they stand alone at times and people will basically be ripping them off most times. They are also more likely to make her actual arms under the sleeves instead of including different parts. They might do it like Airi though and bring it up on her shoulders but they could also make the top of the upper arm part of the sleeves soft plastic attached to the chest but they would have to make the lower part of the sleave for the upper arm to slide onto the upper arm then they would probably include a nude set of elbow joints and 2 sets of lower arm sleeves like Sigui although it would hinder movement to some extent and probably make it impossible to put her arms over her head. I know figma uses soft plastic but it's a different material. I must say, figma and revoltech are actually pretty different in some aspects, like when I compared them earlier to say revoltech could make Tiina's tail, I said they would probably make it peg into her hip joints whereas the figma Sun Seto's tail clicked on over her thighs, but if Tiina's tail was the same way, it would be nearly impossible to move once on since the revoltech queen's blade use a rotating upper thigh to fill out the butt better so it would be moveable but not very if it was in tight so the tail itself would probably peg on and just have a slight gap in the back at times if they made Tiina ^u^ hope this helps